Not a Sweetheart
'''Not a Sweetheart '''is the second episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Sweetheart tests the talk show, and it aired. The talk show became a big hit, and Sweetheart just became more famous. Transcript The Greens: We, we, we've been walking for hours.... ers! Count: We've only been walking for a few minutes, guys! Be normal or your fired! -The Greens play a sad song- Sweetheart: I found a pile of rocks, a branch, and a crocodile with a camera! Tick Tock: Really?! Wow! Rocks are so awesome! And so are branches!!!! I love branches and rocks!!! Branches and rocks forever! :D -The crocodiles rush toward the crocodile- Derek: I'm Derek. I've been trying to find a use with this box thingy for years! Count: You can video tape us, and send us to TV! We will be stars! I'm setting up a talk show! Derek: What's a talk show? Sweetheart: WHAT THE!??!?!? Its a show where people talk to famous guys. They're big hips to eat! I mean... hits to put on telivision! Count: We need a pilot. We need a crocodile to test the show with. Then it will air. Tick Tock: No no not me!!! My clock- it'll drive the guests and viewers CRAZY! -All the crocodiles stare at Tick Tock- Count: O_O Whoever said you would be the tester?! Sweetheart will be the tester. Derek: What? No no not him... Count: This is no time to get choosy about famous guys! Tick Tock: Sweetheart's a boy!? Sweetheart: /).- I have a male voice and everything. All but my name =_= Derek: I know why they named you that, but it's a long story. Sweetheart: Yeah... Count: Lets set up! -Count makes a pile of rocks and makes a hole like a room in it. Derek sticks the branch right in frount of the hole- Sweetheart: It's splendid :D Tick Tock: Don't talk like that >:( Sweetheart: Fine. It's epic! Count and Derek: Thanks! Sweetheart: Anytime... -Derek sets the camera to video mode when Count and Sweetheart are sitting next to eachother- Count: Hello Everglades! Welcome to The Count Desertstone Show! Today's famous crocodile will be... Sweetheart. Sweetheart: I am famous for many boat attacks and kills! Count: Yes. Sweetheart: BE MORE ADNORMAL! -Sweetheart claws Count's arm and there is a time card that says "a cast later." After that the show turns back on with Count with a cast on his left arm- Count: Sorry for the interruption, which is strange! Heh heh... Sweetheart: >:) Thanks :) Count: So Sweetheart, how did you get the the Everglades? Sweetheart: Well, scientists thought I was dead, but I really escaped to the Everglades :D! Count: Very nice! What's your favorite type of meat? Sweetheart: HUMAN :P Count: Thats adnormal! :D :)! Now, whats your favorite type of human? Sweetheart: The ones that like Dora. It feels good to remove a Dora fan from Earth :D Count: It really does! :D Sweetheart: Do you have a human leg? Count: No :D! But we do have... a live human! -Camera moves to a hunter. Sweetheart takes his gun and makes him drown- Sweetheart: I'll eat it later. I don't want blood on such a clean, great show! Count: I agree, your SWEET :D! Sweetheart: Thank you! :) Count: Your 100% male, aren't you? Sweetheart: Yes =_= Derek: Bye Everglades! -Derek turns off the camera and sends it to TV- -5 seconds later- Derek: HE SAID HE LOVED IT! Count: Really? Sweetheart: Let me see that! -Sweetheart takes the camera and Derek frowns- Count: -is looking at phone- HE LOVES IT!!!!! Tick Tock: CONGRATS, DUDES! :D All crocodiles: WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -Episode ends with balloons in the air- Category:Episode Category:Episodes